


First time (OC x OC)

by Startheshittywriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startheshittywriter/pseuds/Startheshittywriter
Summary: Hannah invites Kara over to her house on a rainy Monday right after school. They knew they'd have fun but, they didn't know how much.





	First time (OC x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was kinda short but I had fun writing it! I hope that you have as much fun reading it!

(Disclaimer: all my ocs go to a private school with uniforms)

It was a rainy afternoon on a Monday, the worst day if the week. School ended an hour ago and Kara and Hannah decided to hang out at Hannah's house. They just didn't think they'd end up in this 'weird' position.

Kara and Hannah were both shocked, faces red, heads down, they could practically feel the heat between them. "I..I'm sorry I didn-" Kara tried to apologize before Hannah cut her off. "It's fine! I-... It's okay...". They looked up at eachother and simply laughed.

They stopped, and for a moment, it was silent. Kara grabbed Hannah and gave her a kiss, similar to the one she gave her before. Except this time, it was much more passionate. Kara backed away and asked "Am I doing okay..? I- I haven't done this before". "You're fine, great even... it's not like I would know, this is my first time too.." Hannah reassured her. Kara started taking off her shirt and Hannah took that opportunity to grope her. "Ah- Hey!" Kara said, surprised by the action. "What?" Hannah asked as if she was oblivious to the situation.

Kara looked at her and sighed, and that was all Hannah needed to continue. She took Karas bra off with ease and proceeded to suck on her tit while groping the other. The harder she sucked the more Kara moaned. You could tell she was sensitive. it was quite cute, really.

"Ah-h..." Kara moaned. Hannah stopped and took off her uniform and got out a shoe box from under the bed. "What's in there..?" Kara curiously asked as Hannah took out a double-sided dildo. "Purchased it off of Amazon, it was pretty easy." Hanna told her. Kara looked at her, face redder than before, still in her skirt and panties. Hannah walked over to her and took her pink panties off. "Cute~" Hannah purred as she climbed on top and inserted the dildo inside of her. "A-ah..careful..." Kara reminded her. Hannah inserted the other side into her own pussy with a nice moan.

Hannah started to thrust while Kara was too shy to do anything but release cute moans. "Ah..~..k-keep going.." Kara purred. "Mhm, ah..~". Hannah was moving back and forth with no sign if stopping until they both cum. The speed of the thrusts gradually increased. They were both hot, sweaty, and very turned on. "P-please! keep going! I think I'm gonna cum! a-ah!~" Kara told Hannah, who started thrusting faster, waiting for Kara to cum. "Ah..is- is this better? Hah..~.." Hannah moaned out. "Y-yes!! More!! I'm gonna- Ah!!~" Kara moaned out as she squirted everywhere, it got messy real quick. "Hey... that's no fair..." Hannah told Kara. "Guess you'll have to make up for it, huh?~" Hannah purred out as she took the dildo out and changed positions, waiting for Kara to pleasure her.

"Mhm...well? What are you waiting for? I'm already so wet.." Hanna moaned. Kara got down right next to her wet pussy. She started licking her sensitive clit, letting her tounge go in circles, earning moans from the blonde haired girl. Kara flicked her tounge over her clit, then started to suck it while sticking two fingers in and out of her. "Ohhh!!~" Hannah moaned out. "Oh my god... go quicker!! I'm gon.." Hannah stopped mid-sentence, focusing more in the pleasure as she came, squirting all over Kara face. "Mhm.." Kara mumbled as she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. "You taste great~.." Kara told her, Hannahs face became bright red. "Sh-shut up!" Hannah groaned. They were both sweating profusely, and still a bit turned on.

"Let's get cleaned up before someone comes home." Hannah tells Kara, gettinf up from the bed and going into the bathroom to freshen up. "You coming?~" Hannah purrs from the other room.


End file.
